Yugi's Conquests Part Four: Payback
by RayeMoon
Summary: YugixYamixSetoxJoey I don't own the characters, they're Kazuki Takahashi's. I also don't make money on this story, either.


Yugi's Conquests Part Four: Payback

"You did what?" Joey yelled at the top of his voice.

Yugi flinched, looking down at the table, refusing to meet the eyes of his lovers--all three of them. He'd asked them all to come over and had sat them around the dining room table to tell them all about each other. Yami and Joey of course knew about each other, but neither knew about Kaiba and Kaiba knew nothing about the other two. Now both the blonde and the CEO were taking the news badly.

"You mean to tell me," Kaiba said in an unnaturally calm voice, "that you took me after being with this third-rate dog?"

"Say that again!" Joey shouted, leaping to his feet and cocking his fist.

"Stop that," Yami said, grabbing Joey's arm and pulling him back down into his chair. "Both of you be quiet. Now, think this through. Yugi has done nothing wrong."

"What?!" Joey and Kaiba exclaimed together. Yugi looked hesitantly up at his darkness. Yami's red eyes were narrowed slightly as he contemplated Yugi.

"He hasn't," he continued after a second. "Think. When has he ever said that anything between him and any of us was exclusive? He has not lied to any of us, nor deluded any of us."

"Yeah, but Yami, this is Kaiba. We all hate him. Or at least--" He shot Yugi a filthy look. "--I _thought_ we all did."

"I don't hate him," Yugi said quietly. "I never did."

"Yeah, I guess so," Joey sneered.

"Stop it," Yami repeated severely. "Look, Yugi was attempting to be forthcoming by bringing us all here."

"And I'm regretting every second," Kaiba said coldly, looking at Yami rather than Yugi.

Yugi felt tears sting his eyes. Yami was right, he'd done this to show them that he cared for all of them. Now he realized it was a huge mistake and he'd been stupid to think he could have them all. Not only was it not fair to any of them, but there was no way they'd be comfortable with it. Joey and Kaiba hated each other, and while Yugi knew Yami did not hate Kaiba, they were fierce rivals, and had said many hurtful things to each other with entire sincerity.

Yugi leapt to his feet, tears falling from his large violet eyes. "I'm sorry," he gasped, voice breaking. "I was being a stupid, selfish--"

"Yugi--" Yami tried to cut in.

"A BASTARD!" Yugi shrieked. "I've done you all wrong, and you have every right to be mad at me. It's over, I can't believe myself, I'm so sorry!"

He turned on his heel and bolted for the door, ignoring Yami's shouts for him to come back. He ran so quickly down the stairs that he nearly tripped and fell, but managed to catch himself on the railing. He burst out of the side entrance to the Moto apartment and hurried down the sidewalk, ignoring the shocked looks of the other pedestrians on the street.

Two hours later saw him wandering aimlessly through downtown. He had his head lowered, watching only vaguely where his feet were going, completely oblivious to his location. He hated himself. How could have been so stupid? He'd never been this way before. He'd never would have done anything like this before; what had happened?

_Yugi._

It was more of a feeling of his yami calling him than an actual connection. Yugi had slammed their link shut the instant he had hit the sidewalk and had kept it clamped firmly shut since. He didn't want to answer his yami even now, but he knew he would have to eventually, and maybe it was important. He reluctantly opened his side of the link.

/What, Yami? I don't want to talk right now./

/Well, I think you should/ Yami said brusquely. /And face-to-face. Come back to the apartment, Yugi. We need to talk./

Yami cut off the link himself. Feeling tears beginning to form again, Yugi took a shaky breath, looked up, got his bearings, and headed for home. Every step felt like a death sentence. He was going to lose someone, maybe all of them, and who could blame them? He felt dirty, and almost criminal. He was a whore, that's what he was. He couldn't get enough of sex, and he wanted it with more than one person. As genuine as his feelings were for all three of his lovers, he was a pervert who had whored Yami, Joey, and Kaiba for his own selfish needs.

He made it back to the apartment and stood for a moment on the sidewalk before going up, steeling himself for shouts and possible violence. If it came to blows, he wouldn't fight back. Let his darkness or his best friend or his greatest rival beat him up. He'd welcome it.

He sensed Yami in the living room and he went in there, feeling his stomach somersault as he caught sight of his yami sitting on the couch between Kaiba and Joey, each of them looking grim and serious. Yugi closed the door slowly, immensely glad they were alone. Grandpa was back from his excavation, but out running errands for the shop and his mother was on an extension for the business trip that had gone wrong. It was bad enough that Yami, Joey, and Kaiba knew about his secret heart, but he would rather die than let his mother and grandfather know was a sick bastard their Yugi was. Playing with people's hearts for his own satisfaction...gods, what was wrong with him?

"Sit down, Yugi," Yami said grimly, pointing to the armchair. Yugi did so, perched on the very edge, looking shamefully at the carpet.

"We've had a long talk while you were gone," Yami continued, clearly the spokesperson for the others. "We've come to realize you meant no intentional harm to any of us."

"That doesn't make it--"

"Let me finish. As I said, you didn't mean to hurt us, and you didn't lie to any of us. You wanted us all genuinely and with the same passion. We are not your juggled sex slaves, nor your shame-ful trio of boyfriends, and we know you do not think so either."

"No, of course not--"

"Let him finish, Yug," Joey said severely, glaring at Yugi.

Yugi fell silent, struggling valiantly against more tears and another stream of apologies. He looked back down at his feet as Yami's deep voice continued as if he hadn't been interrupted for the second time.

"We talked everything over and we've come to the conclusion that you love us all the same. And we've come to realize...that we feel the same."

Yugi looked up slowly. What could...?

He nearly choked at the scene in front of him. Yami was leaning back against the couch, arms around each of the other two's shoulders, while Joey and Kaiba leaned across him, kissing each other passionately. Yugi's open mouth clearly amused his yami, who grinned at him over the top of the other two's heads.

/Aibou, their animosity for each other apparently was a front. When they found out you had your way with them, well...they pretended to be disgusted, but according to them, secretly they envied you./

Joey and Kaiba broke apart and three sets of passion-dark eyes speared Yugi on the armchair. Yami let go of his fellow duelists and stood up, graceful as a cat and regal as the former sovereign he was. He walked across the living room, the utter definition of sexuality and power. Bending over his struck-dumb light, he held Yugi's face in his hands, looking deep into his violet eyes. Yugi's breath caught in his throat as it always did when he looked into those wicked, beautiful crimson eyes.

"Yugi, you love us, and we love you. And each other. You've had all of us. Well, now it's time for a little payback."

He crushed his mouth to Yugi's, making Yugi moan at the sudden domination. Yami's tongue forcefully entered his mouth, exploring ruthlessly and making Yugi's body awaken with painful desire. Now Yami was keeping his promise of weeks ago. And Yugi felt deliciously helpless beneath the sheer power of his darkness, a sexual being if there ever was one.

Downstairs a door slammed. Yami jerked back guiltily and Yugi stood up in horror. Grandpa was home!

"Yugi, are you up there?" the elder Moto called from the shop.

"Yes, Grandpa, I'll be right down!" Yugi called back.

His three lovers looked caught between guilt and hilarity. Joey had both hands pressed over his mouth to smother his laughter, Kaiba had the expression of one trying not to smile and looking as if he might break his jaw, and Yami was grinning widely, his scarlet eyes alight with mischief.

/Aibou, let us continue. Your grandpa deserves to know the truth./

Knowing Yami was teasing, Yugi threw him a dark look. /I'd have to kill you, Yami. That is if you didn't already get the death penalty for shocking a poor old man into a coma./

Yami's mental laughter rang in Yugi's ears as he hurried to the door.

"Yugi."

Yugi paused, Kaiba's voice stopping him with his hand on the knob. He looked over at the other three who stood together, watching him.

"This isn't over," Kaiba said softly. "You, Yami, and Wheeler--Joey--" He frowned slightly as if instinctively rebelling against using Joey's proper name. "--are coming over to the mansion tonight. I'll send the limo for you. And we shall...resolve...this once and for all."

A shiver of anticipation ran up Yugi's spine at the promise in Kaiba's voice and in all of their eyes. He was really in for it now. Grinning, and attempting to send his blood elsewhere, he nodded and hurried downstairs, not trusting his voice to work after his mouth had gone dry from want.

It was the longest day in Yugi's life. As much as he loved his Grandpa, and as much as he took responsibility in the fate of the shop, Yugi rather resented its existence at the moment, as he waited impatiently for six o'clock to roll around. Yami had come downstairs a few minutes after Yugi, to tell him that Kaiba would send the limo for the two of them at nine. Kaiba Corp. stayed open later than usual on Fridays, and as head of the business, Kaiba could not, and would not, take off early for anything. Such was the price to be Seto Kaiba's lover.

"It's nearly closing time," Yami purred in Yugi's ear as they stood together behind the counter, watching an elderly lady dither by a stack of board games. "And only three hours from the time we show you what you got yourself into."

He boldly slapped Yugi's ass, and went around the counter, utterly innocent-looking as the old woman looked around at the noise. She smiled as Yami went over to help her while Yugi stayed behind the counter, waiting for the sting in his buttocks to fade and the tent in his leather pants to die down, a feat more easily said than done considering his ample imagination kept helpfully painting numerous ideas of what his lovers had in store for him.

At nine o'clock, Yugi and Yami were standing out on the sidewalk. They had told Yugi's grandpa truthfully that they were going over to Kaiba's mansion, letting the older Moto think that Kaiba wanted a duel.

"A duel at this late hour," Grandpa had muttered darkly. "Thinks he's the boss of everyone doesn't he? Why don't you two tell him no and see how he likes it?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Yami had responded cheekily. "It will be much more fun to top him and see how he likes that."

Yugi, choking, had given his darkness the mental equivalent of a smack on the back of the head, but his grandpa had not caught the double-meaning and had smiled proudly at the pair of them. "Ah, my grandson and his ancient-Egyptian counterpart. The weirdest and best pair of kids a grandpa could ever hope for."

Feeling a little guilty at letting his grandpa think they were only going for a normal, innocent duel, Yugi had smacked his darkness again and smiled weakly at his beaming grandfather. Well, they hadn't actually lied, had they? And Yugi certainly didn't want to miss this night, not for anything.

Now, watching the sleek black limo pull alongside them, Yugi felt his belly growing warm, and his pants growing more cramped with sexual tension. Gods, he wanted this to start already!

The two near-identical teenagers got into the limo, surprised to find only Joey in the spacious back compartment.

"Kaiba said he wanted to wait on us at the mansion," Joey said in greeting to their questioning looks. "Said he had to get ready for Yugi and that it was going to take a while considering the plan he'd come up with."

Yugi squirmed on the soft leather seat, feeling ready to burst already. Kaiba had spent an eve-ning coming up with a plan to get back at him? He was going to die tonight, surely, and enjoy every second.

"Well, if Kaiba wants to wait, he can," Yami said. "Who says we have to?"

Yugi squeaked as his darkness grabbed him and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Glad the privacy glass was up, Yugi melted into the kiss, feeling the dominance rising in his yami and submitting to it eagerly. His yami had a promise to keep and damned if he was going to stand in the way!

"Stop that, ya animals," Joey drawled from his seat. "Are you going to be unfair to Kaiba and get ahead of the game?"

Yami pulled back with a sigh. "Since when have you ever cared about being fair to Kaiba?" he asked teasingly.

"Since about the time Yugi told me he'd chained Kaiba to a desk and rode his proud ass like a rodeo bull."

"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, blushing.

"Look at that, he can still pretend he's an innocent," Joey said, rolling his deep brown eyes at Yami. "He fucks us all into oblivion and still blushes like a cherub. I tell ya, Yami, he ain't normal."

"No, he sure is not," Yami agreed, looking at Yugi with a look that clearly said he was holding back by only the greatest control.

"Stop looking at him, Yami, it'll be kinda easier to keep from jumping on him," Joey said, looking pointedly out a tinted window. "I'm sitting over here with a rock 'tween my legs, but you don't see me looking at Yugi like he's a piece of meat. Have some control, huh? Thought you were a king, once. Don't you have any professional restraint?"

Yami looked over at Joey, who both of the spiky-haired duelists knew was not insulting him, but trying to distract him. He'd grinned and switched seats, going to sit beside Joey rather than Yugi. "You are absolutely right. I am the King of Games, I have patience."

"Guys," Yugi whined from his lonely spot. "Okay, I don't have any patience, all right? Now will you touch me?"

Both Yami and Joey groaned at those words but shook their heads. "Sorry, Yug," Joey said, his voice betraying his internal struggle.

"You are my light," Yami added with a sweetness born entirely out of wicked mischief. "You are strong and able, like me. So you can handle being patient, love. Knowing Kaiba, it will be well worth the time."

/Sometimes I resent being your heir, Yami/ Yugi said with completely feigned vehemence. Yami laughed silently and leered at him.

/Do that again, and I'll have to leave a Yami-shaped impression on this leather seat./

Yami was saved by the limo pulling up to the Kaiba mansion. All three of them took the time to admire the grandeur of Kaiba's house as they exited the limo. A butler met them at the front door, ushering them inside.

"Mr. Kaiba has asked you gentlemen to wait here for him. He will be down to collect you shortly."

He turned on his heel and walked airily from the room. Joey whistled as he looked around the impressive front entrance. "Trust Kaiba to have a house this big. It suits him, huh? Big and expensive and cold as ice."

"I heard that," Kaiba said as he walked down the huge front staircase. Yugi watched the movement of his hips, unable to stop from licking his lips. Kaiba was striking as always in his 'dueling' uniform of black slacks and long-sleeve turtle-neck T-shirt, multiple arm straps, and badass, sleeveless white trench coat.

"So?" Joey responded snidely, grinning. He was wearing his own usual clothes of an extra-long white T-shirt, jean jacket, and slightly baggy jeans pants.

"Come on, guys, I thought you were friends?" Yugi said.

"Friends?" Joey said, looking at Yugi as if he'd something offensive. "Friends with that puffed-up, arrogant, icy, condescending, walking bag-of-money?"

"Or I friends with that third-rate, loud-mouthed, impulsive, grating human-dog?" Kaiba responded in kind as he reached them. "Surely you are delusional."

"We just plan on working together to fuck you senseless," Joey continued brightly.

"And if we happen to have to touch each other in the process, that is the danger of a great gaming strategy."

"This is a game?" Yugi asked. He noted that Kaiba and Joey did not actually seem angry with each other. He remembered that Yami had said that they two had only fought to keep up appearances.

"Of course, Aibou," Yami said, joining the conversation for the first time. "A game where we see which of us can make our seme-no-koibito scream the loudest."

"And come the hardest," Joey added, looking over Yami's shoulder at the suddenly red-faced Yugi.

"And beg for mercy the most," Kaiba agreed. For once the stoic mask was gone to be replaced with a lustful, amused expression. "I assure you I will win."

"Yeah, in your dreams, Moneybags," Joey quipped.

"No, in his."

"Come on, Aibou's not going to stand our teasing much longer," Yami said. "Let's go upstairs before one of us finds ourselves kissing the door with our pants around our ankles."

"Now there's a thought," Yugi said, finally getting over the shock of seeing the three greatest rivals in Duel Monsters history tossing sexual banter back and forth as if it were an everyday occurrence. He reached for his darkness, who was closest. Yami danced gracefully out of his way and swooped up the stairs, followed quickly by the others. Yugi hurried to keep up, openly watching the three asses in front of him. "Those pants are making it hard for me to agree to being the submissive, guys. I've got my assertiveness now, maybe I don't want to give it up?"

Kaiba took the lead, showing them the way through a maze of hallways and stairs. Ignoring Joey's mutterings that the richest man the world could put an elevator in his mansion, he called over his shoulder, "That's part of the challenge, Yugi."

Kaiba reached a room situated at the very end of a hallway. He opened the door and stood aside for them to enter. They did so, Yugi foiled in his attempt grab Kaiba as he went by him by the CEO catching his wrist and looking at him mock-sternly.

"Can't you control your other half, _Pharaoh_?" he said, stressing Yami's former title with natural sarcasm. He'd only recently accepted all the magic and ancient personas stuff. He still wasn't ready to let go of his annoyance at being wrong.

"Control him?" Yami repeated. "Kaiba, I thought that was the whole point of this? Are you losing life-points already?"

Kaiba snorted, pushing Yugi gently in front of him so Yugi was properly in the room. Not sure if he was looking at Kaiba's personal bedroom or a guest room, Yugi stopped in awe. The enormous four poster, but canopy-less bed, plenty big enough for all four of them to fit considering they were going to be on top of each other, was situated in middle the wall it was against. From the two upper posts dangled short chains ending with padded handcuffs. A long side table was arrayed with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, honey, strawberry syrup, blueberry syrup, three vibrators, a cock ring--Yugi's belly tightened in mixed anticipation/apprehension at the sight of _that_--some more handcuffs, some feathers, a blindfold, and a bowl of soapy water with some rags dipped in it for cleaning up the stickiness sure to follow. On the floor was large covered box, and at the foot of the bed sat a throne-like chair in that the top extended well over the occupant's head, and was covered all over but for the legs in rich blue velvet padding.

"Wow, Kaiba, you went all out," Yami said appreciatively.

"We're going to stick to the sheets like bugs on flypaper," Joey muttered, eyeing the mix of sweets.

"On that romantic note, I suggest we stop messing around and start messing with Yugi," Kaiba said.

"Game on," Yami purred as the three turned as one to Yugi.

"Oh, gods," Yugi whimpered, pretending to cower as they came at him. He yelled in mock-fright as they seized him, lifting him gently up and, to his surprise, depositing him on the chair. Joey had grabbed the extra cuffs from the table, now they locked Yugi's arms over his head to the knobs at the top of the chair's back, but not before robbing him of his shirt.

"Huh?" Yugi asked intelligently, looking up at his bound wrists.

"All part of my strategy," Kaiba said. "Yami, Joey, follow me."

The others' puzzled expressions showed they had no idea what Kaiba was planning. Kaiba picked up the large box and walked into his private bathroom, followed by his fellow partners-in-lust. The door closed and Yugi was left sitting in the chair.

/Yami, what are you doing?/ Yugi asked.

/Hikari mine, no fair peeking./ Yami shut the link.

Frustrated, Yugi tugged pointlessly at his cuffs, then looked at the items on the table. What were they planning? Part of Yugi wanted to stand on the seat of the chair and use the extra height to take his cuffs off the chair-knobs, but he knew in his heart that the others were planning a night for him that came directly from their hearts--and dirty minds--and a little frustration was a small price to pay to indulge them.

He could get them back later.

After several long moments for Yugi the door opened and Yugi looked up, only to have his mouth go dry.

Yami stepped out of the bathroom, dressed as a proper Egyptian Pharaoh would. He wore a white linen tunic tucked into a white linen kilt decorated with a gold-thread belt and red-and-gold loin flap. His shoulders were covered with a flowing crimson cape matching his wild eyes, and his arms, neck, ankles, ears, and forehead were decorated with gold jewelry. His crown was a simple circlet rather than the winged Eye of Horus he had originally worn, and his earrings were simple large gold teardrops rather than the Ankh and Rays of Amun, but the effect remained that he was royal. From around his neck hung the completed Millennium Puzzle, a sight that tugged at Yugi's heart. He'd never thrown it out of course, but after the final battle, he had never worn it again, nor had Yami. Now, seeing it around his darkness' neck, nothing had looked more right.

His rather sentimental musings were interrupted as Kaiba joined Yami. He was dressed as his high-priest counterpart, something Yugi never thought he'd see. Kaiba's tunic and kilt were like Yami's, except solid blue, and his head was covered with a tall hat rather than a circlet of gold. In his right hand was the Millennium Rod, and his breast was covered with an ankh pendant. His ears, unlike Yami's, remained unpierced, but otherwise the effect looked realistic.

Joey joined them as well. He was dressed like an Egyptian noble, minus the crown and the hat, but wearing a solid-white headdress similar to the Pharaoh's Headdress like on the Sphinx, but missing the royal striping. His tunic and kilt were solid white, but he wore a huge collar necklace of turquoise and yellow lapis lazuli. His ears were also unpierced, but he had stenciled the eye-rings around his eyes. He grinned at Yugi's awed look, and licked his lips seductively.

"Are we ten degrees of hot, or what, Yug?"

Yugi nodded mutely. His silence clearly amused his lovers.

"It was a sacrifice to dress like this," Kaiba said. "On the other hand, it also feels right. And if you go on about fate, my Pharaoh, I will have to commit crimes against the crown."

"Please do," Yami responded. "I would love the chance to punish you."

"Keep it in your skirts, ladies, it's Yug who's going to get punished," Joey said. He looked appreciatively at Yami and Kaiba. "Not that these kilts don't do it for you two."

"I will get you back for the lady comment, mutt, but for now, we have a game to win."

"I believe the first round is mine," Yami said, stepping towards Yugi. "As Pharaoh, it is my right."

Joey made good-natured gagging sounds. Yugi's heart hammered as his Pharaoh-darkness came towards him. "And what do you plan on doing to me, my king?" he asked.

"A good duelist never reveals his strategy, Aibou. Have I taught you nothing?"

"I'm more focused on your outfit, Yami, than on any gaming strategies. I'd love to see it come off."

"Pervert."

"I am your mirror-image."

"I have corrupted your pure soul."

"You do that just by breathing, Yami, what person could retain pure thoughts looking at your face and body? Not to mention your mind and heart got me the second I recognized what you were."

Yami smiled, his scarlet eyes slightly misty, but that quickly faded into something far more sinful. "Is that so, Aibou? Well, my mind, and Kaiba's and Joey's, have come up with a plan you may regret allowing us to instigate."

"I doubt that. Bring it on, Yami."

/With pleasure. Yours./

Yugi moaned as Yami kissed him with savage hunger. He was so caught up in the feel and taste of Yami's lips and tongue that he didn't notice the other two. Yami was busily taking off Yugi's clothes, but Yugi realized he should have been paying more attention to Kaiba and Joey. Yami was just a distraction.

Yugi gasped as a pair of hands pushed his legs apart and another set lifted his hips up off the cushion, urging him forward so that he was actually no longer sitting but was standing at an awkward angle, his hands still tied to the chair. He felt a slick finger abruptly touch his entrance, and he gasped again as it pushed inward.

"Relax, Yug," Joey said in his ear. Yugi was staring straight up at the ceiling, the angle not allowing him to see who it was preparing him. Yugi trembled, supported by the two sets of hands on his hips and back, the fifth hand pushing in the second, then third finger. It hurt, but it also felt fantastic as the fingers stretched him. He moaned wantonly as the fingers brushed his sweet spot, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body.

/Hang on, aibou/ Yami whispered in his mind.

Yugi knew immediately what was entering him as soon as it started. "Gods," he gasped.

"First move," Kaiba said from near Yugi's left elbow. Yugi found himself being placed back on the chair, but now he realized that something else had been added to the seat. Some miscell-aneous part of his mind identified it as the doughnut-shaped pillow people with posterior problems used. It kept the weight of his body from bearing down too hard on the vibrator he knew was now deep inside his body.

Something else was being attached to his chest. It felt like a pair of electrodes, but as he looked down, the blindfold went over his eyes.

/Mou hitori no boku.../

/Relax, my light. We will not hurt you. This is not to instill pain./

Yugi heard two small clicks, then his awareness melted as the vibrator and the electrodes placed over his nipples became to hum softly. The electrodes were not shocking him violently, but sending gently stimulating tingles through the sensitive buds while the vibrator hummed very lightly against his prostate. He realized these devices were only meant to make him incredibly hot; they were not going to give him an orgasm.

Whimpering pitifully, he squirmed beneath the tortuous teasing. It only worsened when he felt something sticky beginning to be drizzled onto his skin. Three different sticky things, he real-ized. What felt like paintbrushes were literally painting his body with what his nose managed to identify as chocolate, honey, and blueberry syrup.

"Candy-coated Yugi Moto," Joey said with laughter in his voice from Yugi's right. "If I weren't the jealous type I'd say we could make a killing marketing something that damn tempting."

"Luckily you are the jealous type," Yami said from Yugi's front. "As am I. And Kaiba."

"Hn," Kaiba agreed.

Yugi gasped as three tongues touched him the instant the voices stopped. He writhed even harder, though he was being held mostly in place by three sets of hands attempting to keep him from moving too much and hurting himself. Yami's tongue was lapping chocolate from his stomach and thighs, studiously ignoring the hard erection bobbing in front of his face. Kaiba's tongue licked up blueberry drizzles from the right side of Yugi's neck, shoulders, and ribcage while Joey went to work on the honey equally coating his left side.

"Nngh, Joey, Kaiba..." /Mou hitori no boku.../

"So who's winning?" Joey asked, his tongue following a rib-bone on Yugi's left, coming danger-ously near the tortured nipple.

"I'd say it's a three-way tie at the moment," Yami responded, letting his smooth cheek rub lightly against Yugi's member, but pulling away as soon as Yugi twitched in that direction.

"Well, we have plenty more moves to make before we decide a winner," Kaiba said, his tongue rolling around the shell of Yugi's right ear.

Yugi was too busy whimpering and moaning to work up a coherent retort. His body was alive with pleasure. The electric stimulation was just weak enough to not take up his complete attention from the wet, warm tongues currently getting familiar with his skin.

"Aibou, you are delicious," Yami said aloud for the benefits of Joey and Kaiba. "Chocolate be banished to the Shadow Realm, you are the real treat."

"What a sentimental romantic fool our Pharaoh is, right, Priest?"

A light smacking of flesh told Yugi the former king had smacked Joey. The lack of a yelp from Joey told him the hit had been good-natured.

"He is pathetic," Kaiba agreed with equal insincerity.

They were done licking up the desserts. Now the blindfold was removed, letting Yugi see his three lovers standing side-by-side in front of him.

"Guys, please, touch me," Yugi whimpered, squirming beneath the continued electric pulses.

"Not a chance, Yug. We ain't done yet."

"Yes, hikari. You see, we decided during our talk yesterday, er, after you went downstairs to head Grandpa off seeing us ravage you into the floor, that you have had each of us all to yourself. Well, we decided--"

"That we're going to have to get more familiar with each other before we do anything to you," Kaiba continued.

"So, pal of mine, get ready to die of frustration, 'cause you're going to have to sit there, with those things driving you crazy, while we go over here--" At this the three moved over to the large bed. "--and see whether we can divest Yami of his title as King of Games."

"What?" Yami asked, then yelped as Joey and Kaiba grinned at him with equal wickedness, seizing him together and flinging him on the bed. Joey went for him immediately, climbing on top of him and capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss while Kaiba went more sedately to the table and began choosing items. Yugi was left on the chair, his insides hyper-sensitive from the constant vibrations. If this kept up much longer, he was either going to explode internally, or lose consciousness from the dizzying lust building in his body.

Yami and Joey were wrapped up in a frenzied kiss on the bed while Kaiba rummaged through the items on the table, looking for all the world like he was choosing fruit at the market, utterly cool and unaffected. Yami's moan as Joey licked at the pleasure spot just beneath his jaw did not even faze him, or so it appeared outwardly.

Joey was happily tugging off all of the former pharaoh's clothes, foiling Yami in his attempt to get on top. "Nuh-uh, Yami. The king's going to have to bow to his subject, your highness, 'cause I've already decided, your ass is mine."

"Oh...yes?" Yami gasped, his panting getting in the way of his speech. He arched as Joey stuffed one hand under his kilt and ran the tips of his fingers lightly over his erection. "We shall...see about...that."

"Indeed we shall," Kaiba said imperiously as he finally joined them. Yugi could see Yami's red eyes flick from Joey to Kaiba as the two began to situate him so he was lying properly on the bed. Yami's wrists were quickly cuffed, and the other two sat on either side of him, looking down at him with nearly identical grins of mischief.

"See, Yami, when I talked to Kaiba on the phone and he told me he had to stay here to prepare, we decided that as Yugi's other half, we wanted you to share in his punishment."

"What's fair about that?" Yami responded, though he was beginning to smile.

"Who cares? Anyway, I think watching the two of us make his highness scream to the gods, is going to be a fitting punishment for Yug."

"And ample enjoyment for us," Kaiba added.

/Mou hitori no boku, you are in trouble/ Yugi said sweetly from his position, hearing his own 'voice' quite husky and shaky from his current predicament.

/Care to help me out, aibou?/

/Of course not. I want to see this for myself. Only...I think I might pass out if this doesn't stop soon./

He was not joking. His head was swirling from the pent-up sexual tension, and despite the painfully hard arousal jutting between his legs, he was already half-unconscious.

"Yugi informs me that he wishes to see this firsthand, but that he may miss it due to the fact that he is going to faint."

Joey and Kaiba looked at Yugi with some alarm. Joey hopped off the bed, quickly turning off both of the toys. The absence of the vibrations made Yugi feel strangely unreal, as if he was supposed to be vibrating non-stop, but it cleared his head. Joey didn't remove the electrodes or vibrator as he checked Yugi's eyes, then kissed him warmly before moving back to the bed.

"He's okay now. And no more distractions, right, Moneybags? We gotta teach our Pharaoh some humility."

"Or at least pleasure him until he passes out."

Giving Kaiba an impressed look, Joey grabbed Yami's kilt and unceremoniously yanked it off the former spirit so hard that Yami's body slid a couple inches down the bed, stopped only by the cuffs around his wrists, then preceeded to remove his own clothes.

Kaiba pushed Yami back up so there was less tension on his arms, then held up what he had selected from the display of toys. Yami eyed the long white feather.

"Is our sovereign ticklish?" Kaiba asked impishly.

"I forbid you to touch me with that."

"I'll go with 'yes'," Joey said, laughing.

Kaiba brought the feather down to Yami's naked chest and began to run the soft tip along Yami's ribs. Yami snorted in his attempt to keep from laughing, writhing on the blue sheets as the white feather danced over his body. The tickling stopped briefly as Joey moved behind Kaiba, removing the brunette's clothes while Kaiba continued to torment his greatest rival. Yami's attempt to refrain from laughing failed and he began to laugh loudly as Joey joined in with a feather of his own.

/Aibou, help!/

/Never, Yami./

The two stopped tickling Yami as the former pharaoh's breathing seemed in danger of stopping out of sheer stress. Kaiba tossed his feather idly to the floor, then picked up his second choice. The strawberry syrup was instantly drizzled in random patterns all over Yami's torso.

"Num. Candy-Coated Yugi Moto, and Strawberries-and-Cream King of Games," Joey added, adding a healthy amount of whipped cream to the mess of red syrup.

The two bent as one and began to work on cleaning Yami off. The former pharaoh's whimpers and moans filled the room. Yugi, who felt like his cock was permanently turned to stone, watched the erotic sight with amazing calmness. As the two lightly bumped heads working over Yami's body, they looked up, moving into a passionate kiss as seamlessly as if it had been planned. The erotic glimpses of pink tongues as they fought for dominance was nearly too much. Particularly when neither left Yami alone. Their hands quite cheerfully molested him while they continued to kiss.

"Nngh, I thought--ah--you were g-going to--oh gods--teach me humility?" Yami gasped, his voice breaking every time a hand brushed his arousal.

They broke apart. "Oh yeah," Joey, looking down at the bound king. "That was what we were going to do, wasn't it?"

Kaiba moved, shifting to straddle Yami's legs. However, that angle blocked Yugi's view.

"Hang on," Joey said, seeing the problem instantly as well. He went over to Yugi and dragged the chair, its occupant and all, to the side of the bed. "There ya go, Yug."

"Thanks, Joey," Yugi said, slightly annoyed by now. The vibrator in his ass was starting to hurt, yet he didn't want to say anything. However, Joey saved him the trouble by removing both toys right then.

"Can't have you distracted from the show, can we?" Joey asked, tossing them into the corner.

He went back to stand by the bed. Kaiba glanced at him, then smoothly bent down and swallowed Yami's rigid cock.

"Gods!" Yami exclaimed, clearly not prepared for that. "Ahhh...Kaiba..."

The next few minutes were solely taken up by Joey and Yugi watching Kaiba work Yami over. The ancient king seemed to be holding his own rather well until Joey bent down, and gently pinched both of Yami's nipples in tandem. The smaller duelist shrieked at the ceiling, his body shaking as he released into Kaiba's mouth. The CEO swallowed and sat back, licking his lips.

"Now, for round two," Joey said. However, he surprised Yugi by unlocking Yami's wrists. Pulling them down and rubbing the arms soothingly, Joey helped the winded boy to sit up. "I got my own strategies, Kaiba," he added as he seized the CEO and flipped him with surprising strength. Kaiba found himself locked down.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Yami. I want to see if his highness is as dominant as he seems. Yugi's left us thinking our pharaoh's not all that tough."

Yami grinned, getting over his fatigue in a hurry. He leaned over Kaiba and fetched the lubricant from the table. Yugi noted that Kaiba did not actually protest but watched Yami with lustful eyes, spreading his legs willingly when Yami moved to situate himself between them.

Yami took his time preparing Kaiba before setting the lube aside and positioning himself.

"Oh, wait a minute, my pharaoh," Joey said in a low purr. "There's something else to this." He reached for the lube. "Remember, your ass is mine."

"Oh gods," Yami and Kaiba said together and Joey began his preparations of Yami's body.

When he was finished, as one, they joined. Their mixing moans of pleasure sent shocks through Yugi's body. He watched in an aroused mess as they held still for a moment, waiting for the adjustment, then began to move. They started out slow, seeming to savor the triple combining, then began to pick up speed. Poor Yami (A/N: yeah, right) was caught in the middle, and seemed none-too-aware of his surroundings. He was slamming roughly into Kaiba, taking what Joey had to give on the back-swing. As the other two began to move against him, he looked half-squashed between the two taller boys, but his loud calls of pleasure showed he didn't mind. As he was too distracted, it was Joey who reached between their bodies and took Kaiba's straining erection in his hand. He pumped it roughly, all the while taking the former pharaoh with frenzied abandon. Seeing Kaiba as a double-submissive below his darkness and his best friend was too much for Yugi. Against his own wishes, he came by himself, the stress and pressure too much, accompanied by the pleasure flowing through his link from Yami. The ghostly sensations of taking and being taken at the same time that were coming from Yami were enough to make Yugi mad with desire.

His own backflow of need to Yami sent the former king screaming as he came first, shaking in the grip of his lovers. Joey yelled as he clearly felt Yami clench on him, and Kaiba squirmed, lifting his hips at the sudden rush of liquid heat coating his insides. He came second, yelling at the ceiling, his back bowing to an almost impossible degree. Joey came a second later, gripping Yami with his free hand as he pressed his face into Yami's shoulder.

The three collapsed, Kaiba getting rather squished beneath Yami and Joey. Joey, who recovered the fastest, got off first and helped Yami off, setting the other on his side on the bed before undoing Kaiba's cuffs and letting him relax. He took a wet rag from the bowl on the table and cleaned all three of them off. Then he looked over at Yugi.

The smallest of the four was half-hanging by his bound arms, his thighs and belly sticky with his own seed. He glared at Joey as the blonde grinned. Joey walked over, holding the handcuff key and a rag. He cleaned Yugi up, making the other sigh at the ticklishly pleasurable sensations.

"So, how was that for punishment, Yug?" he asked, undoing the cuffs. He let out a yelp as Yugi seized him, shoving him to the floor.

"It was great," Yugi said, his voice hoarse with pent-up frustration. Despite the fact he'd just released, such was his need for his lovers that his body remained rock-hard. "Now it's my turn."

"No, my dearest light," Yami said, slowly getting off the bed as Kaiba sat up. "You see, we are not finished. As a reward for being the complete submissive just now, Kaiba is going to be the first to dominate our seme-no-koibito."

"Oh yeah?" Yugi asked, from his perch on Joey's stomach, looking at his creeping-closer darkness. "Maybe I'm the alpha of the whole group."

The other three laughed, but not unkindly. "We believe that, Yug," Joey said. "But, see, you're in an unstable position as the top. There's always going to be someone trying to shake you off that pedestal."

"And we three are shaking quite hard," Yami added. He grabbed his light, pulling him up against his body and kissing him hungrily, pulling him towards the bed. Yugi could feel the exhaustion in his darkness, but not only was Yami a supremely powerful person, he was also drawing energy from the less-tired Yugi.

Yugi allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed. However, he wasn't going to take it quietly. Laughing, he rolled the more tired Yami onto his back where Kaiba had vacated a second before. Pushing his darkness into the sheets, he grinned down into the beautiful face of his other. He began to rub himself against his darkness, but gasped and arched when he felt a slick finger touch him, then push inside. Kaiba was kneeling behind him, preparing him for being taken. Beneath him, Yami grinned, spreading his legs slowly.

/It may kill me, mou hitori no ore, demo, hadazawari no ore, onegai./

Moaning, Yugi kissed his darkness, sliding carefully into the already stretched and slick passage. He paused then, allowing Kaiba to finish preparing him. The blue-eyed CEO moved up behind him, then began to slide forward. Yugi whimpered a little. He was still a virgin that way after all this time, and the size of Kaiba seemed to be stretching his insides further than they could possibly go.

"Easy, Yug," Joey said as he sat on the bed by Yami's head. "It hurts at first, but believe me, being on the bottom is just as pleasurable as the top."

"I'll say," Yami breathed as he fiddled with one of Yugi's blonde bangs, stroking his light's cheek as he waited for Yugi's pain to pass.

Finally Kaiba was fully seated. However, it appeared that was not the end of it. To Yugi's surprise, Joey abruptly moved forward, kissing Yugi on the mouth before he moved into position...for a 69 with Yami.

"Oh, gods," Yugi murmured for the umpteenth time. The spacing was a little cramped, as Joey lowered himself so Yami could take him into his mouth and bent forward to swallow Yami's own erection; Joey's head bumped into Yugi's belly as he moved, but Yugi sure didn't mind. The rather muffled moans of the blonde and King of Games seemed to be Kaiba's cue. Yugi's breath whistled from between his teeth as Kaiba pulled out slowly, then slowly pushed back in. The careful movements continued as Kaiba looked for the right angle, and then...

"AHHH! RA!" Yugi shrieked, surging forward into Yami hard enough to rock his darkness as Kaiba struck his sweet spot dead on.

The floodgates of passion opened. The four of them rocked on the bed in throes of ecstasy as Kaiba took Yugi and Yugi took Yami while Yami and Joey deep-throated each other. The four of them came together in a deafening roar of screams. Only for Kaiba's last bit of strength did Yami get saved from being crushed as he pulled out of Yugi, catching Joey as the blonde nearly collapsed. Yugi, on the other hand, fell forward onto his darkness without any attempt to stop himself. He lay there, panting on Yami's chest while Kaiba and Joey maneuvered to lay curled up together on the other side of the bed. Kaiba spooned Joey who lay facing them, a sated smile on his flushed face.

"We got him good, right, guys?" Joey asked, brushing Yugi's bangs from his cheek.

"Yes," Kaiba said simply from behind him. Yami said nothing.

"Yami?"

"You succeeded, Joey," Yugi said tiredly, smiling as he nuzzled his face into Yami's warm, sweat-dampened chest. "You two, with my help, pleasured him until he passed out."

Yugi grinned at the astonished faces of Joey and Kaiba, who leaned over Joey's shoulder to see for himself. He felt the faint, sated traces of his darkness' mind from the deep well of sleep. As Kaiba and Joey, grinning triumphantly, settled to sleep, Yugi nuzzled his darkness once more, closing his eyes.

/That was fantastic, mou hitori no boku./

/Ikketsu, Yugi. I am exhausted./

/So am I. Let's get some sleep. Then let's teach Joey and Kaiba precisely why you and I share the title of King of Games./

/Agreed, aibou./

Owari

Japanese translations:

Mou hitori no boku: "The other me" (Yugi's manga name for Yami)

Mou hitori no ore: "The other me" (Yami's more dominant form of the same name for Yugi)

Aibou: "Partner" (Yami's pet name for Yugi in the manga)

Seme-no-koibito: "Dominant lover (boyfriend)"

Mou hitori no ore, demo, hadazawari no ore, onegai: "...other me, but, touch me, please"

Ikketsu: "Agreed"

Owari: "The end"


End file.
